


Worth The Pain

by FinalDestiny13



Series: We'll Meet Again in Another Life - Multiple Cullen/Lavellan AUs [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Add on to the "What A Catch" short story I wrote. Or a sequel I suppose.</p>
<p>Day to day life of Cullen and his beautiful mermaid turned human love, Fen'Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was done with my mermaid au but apparently not as this decided to pop into my head. Enjoy!

Each step hurt, that much was true. Her friend hadn't been kidding. But all the pain was well worth it if it meant that she could spend the rest of her days with the man she fell in love with. Fen'Ian never told Cullen of the pain that she experienced with each step, knowing that all he would do was worry. That or throw her back into the ocean and break the spell if only to absolve her from the pain. That, she did not want so she endured.

Plus, it was much better when she would take baths if only to be relieved of the pain for but a few moments. Cullen was surprised that one day he walked into the bathroom, only to find his beloved back into her original form, blowing bubbles in the bath water despite how big she was for the small tub. After overcoming his surprise, he smiled, chuckling as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss, not minding the feel of her scale-like skin or how she was topless. 

(He then invested in a larger tub so she would be far more comfortable. They hadn't tried it yet, but Cullen was sure that even he could fit into the tub with her.)

It was then she revealed to her love that she would revert back to being a mermaid when in the bath, but as soon as she was dry, would once again have legs. She just couldn't go into the ocean lest the spell be broken. He had asked if it ever hurt when the transformation happened and she had smiled lovingly, a hand brushing his cheek.

"Nothing that I can't endure my love," she said. He had that look on his face, like he didn't believe her, but he said nothing. Instead he leaned into her kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging him down to her level. Then she pulled him in with her, laughing as he fell on top of her, getting soaked.

"Very funny, my dear." He said this blandly but the grin said it all. He was just as amused by it as she.

Yes. 

Cullen was well worth all the pain in the world. 


End file.
